Shadows of the Mind
by Minute Maid Apple Juice
Summary: Rogue starts to hear voices in her head and her mutation begins to take control of her mind. Can she be saved, or is it just too late?


Rogue jerked awake, screaming as she lost her balance on the chair and fell to the floor. She moaned as she stood up, her muscles as stiff as a board. She looked around her as she tried to massage her aching neck. Had she fallen asleep at her desk? She slowly moved in the direction of her nightstand, only to have searing pain pulse through her left foot. She looked down and saw a puddle of blood quickly forming beneath her foot.  
  
"What the..........?"  
  
She had stepped on shattered glass, or more specifically, what was left of her vase and the yellow roses Bobby had given her the other night.  
  
She sat on the floor, away from the mess, crying as she pulled the shards of glass out of her foot. How could the vase have fallen over by her nightstand? She kept it on the top of her dresser that was on the other side of her room. She looked around and the water stain and small dents in the wall answered her question. It had been thrown against the wall. Rogue limped over to the bathroom she shared with Jubilee; the bathroom connected the two girls' rooms. She grabbed the first aid kit and grumpily began to clean the bloody mess.  
  
Why her? Why today? Her big paper was due today and she undoubtedly slept through breakfast. With the bandages on, she made her way over to mess of glass, blood, and flowers. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the time.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"The class has been over for five minutes, Rogue." Storm announced icily not looking up once from the papers she was currently reading.  
  
"I know and I am truly sorry. I just had a rough morning. It won't happen again."  
  
"Make sure that it doesn't."  
  
"Here's my paper."  
  
Rogue nervously stepped forward, her written assignment in her outstretched hand.  
  
"You know I normally don't take in late work, but we all have our bad days. I'll only dock twenty percent this time. Go to your next hour's class. You can get the notes to today's lesson from Bobby."  
  
Rogue nodded her head and turned to leave. She'd just managed change her close and put on lotion and new deodorant, but that was it. Her mood sank as exited the room.  
  
'Why did she dock twenty percent?', she thought, 'That was totally unfair.'  
  
**They're all out to get you.**  
  
Rogue stopped limping. Who said that?  
  
She looked around, but she was alone in the hallway.  
  
She sighed and kept walking. She felt a headache coming on.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The rest of her day didn't much improve. She failed her math test, she didn't understand her English homework, and in science, she accidentally set Kitty's shirt on fire. To top it all off, she felt like a metal clamp was being tightened on her head.  
  
Today sucked.  
  
**Nobody likes you.**  
  
"Who said that?" Rogue asked, frantically turning around.  
  
That voice had haunted her all day.  
  
"Who are you?!?"  
  
**I am the only friend you have.**  
  
"Stop saying that!"  
  
Rogue yelled as she flung her hands to her ears, trying to block out the voice.  
  
"Stop saying what?"  
  
Startled, Rogue spun around and looked at the person who had spoken.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that, Logan! You scared me half to death."  
  
"Sorry, kid. I didn't know you'd be so jumpy. Now that you're here, I've been meaning to ask you about the training session the other day. Ever since Alkali you haven't been.............."  
  
**Look at him, Rogue. Look at that snake.**  
  
'Don't call him that!', Rogue yelled in her mind.  
  
**He was leaving you.**  
  
'No.'  
  
**Your precious Logan was leaving you. He wasn't even going to say 'good- bye'.**  
  
'Shut up! He came back.'  
  
**But not for you. Remember how quickly he dropped you for Jean? The only reason he's talking to you now is because she not around any more. You're nothing more than a fall back plan for him. His second choice.**  
  
"Rogue?!" Logan asked, shaking her a bit, "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad day. Listen, I need to go do my homework in my room, now, but I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Logan stood and watched Rogue walk away. Something wasn't right with her. He'd sensed it a couple days after Jean's death, but everyone was acting strangely then. Logan had the feeling that this had nothing to do with Jean. Something was definitely off and this proved his theory.  
  
He watched as she walked in the opposite direction of the girls' dormitories.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a completely new idea for me and I not exactly sure I know where I'm going with this, but I hoped you like what I wrote so far.  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked it and, depending on the reviews, I'll update soon. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, so don't sue!! 


End file.
